


Leave On The Heels || Shikamaru x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Can I have prompt “take off your clothes, but leave the heels on.” with Shikamaru please?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Leave On The Heels || Shikamaru x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Can I have prompt “take off your clothes, but leave the heels on.” with Shikamaru please?

Another successful date night had gone by. Granted your date night had just been you guys hanging out at the bar, it was good none the less. A slightly intoxicated Shikamaru stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching you as you wiped the remaining makeup off of your face. His sly smile let you know that the wheels in his head were turning. 

You looked toward him and huffed. “Shika... Must you stand there and watch me?”

The sound of his nickname made him scoff as he walked forward toward you. His body stood behind you, his arms planting on the sides of the bathroom sink, cornering you. “I just can’t get over how amazing you looked tonight.”

You snorted at his words. “Is that why you didn’t want to stay out as late as we usually do?”

“That place was such a drag.” He smirked. “I would have much rather been home with you. Your outfit was calling my name all night.” His hands ran down your sides as he watched your eyes close in the mirror. “I just got to the point where I couldn’t take it anymore. 

His hands continued to travel down your body, sliding down your hips and resting as they reached your ass cheeks. Shikamaru pushed your dress up over your ass, exposing your bare skin. The feeling of his hands on your skin sent shivers up your spine. “Shika...”

The corner of his lip pulled up, a devilish look in his face staring back at yours. He spun you around to face him, taking your face in his hand. His lips met yours, biting your bottom lip ever so gently. “Get your ass into the bedroom.”

Your legs were weak as the seduction in his voice hit you like a ton of bricks. You gladly obeyed and turned toward the door. A hard hand left a red handprint on your ass as you walked away. 

As you went to sit down Shikarmaru stopped you. “Don’t sit.” He walked to the edge of the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame. “Take off your clothes... slowly.”

Shikamaru had a feral look on his face, the lust in his features pulling you in. You slowly unzipped the back of your dress, pulling the thing straps over your shoulders. As the straps fell over them you let go, the dress fell to the floor. The sight of your matching black lace bra and panties had Shikamaru licking his lips. You lifted your foot, prepared to remove the heels next. “Leave the heels on.” There was a small growl in his throat as he demanded. 

You dropped your foot back to the ground and pulled the clips from your hair, letting it fall down. The messy look driving him wild. He walked forward and before you could react his arm wrapped around you, throwing you onto the mattress behind you. Tingles flowed over your skin as his lips met every inch of it. 

Shikamaru unzipped his pants, pulling them down and letting go. They hit the floor and he slowly stepped out of them, his hand grasping his length. You leaned forward and wrapped your own hands around it, giving it a few small tugs before you pushed you backward again. As you felt his body loitering over you your need grew. “Please Shika...”

“Please what?” He smirked as his length rubbed against the folds of your throbbing cunt. “Tell me what you want baby.”

“I want you inside me.” You were aware of the desperation in your voice, but you didn’t care. “I want to feel your cock in me.”

Shikamaru obeyed, a hard thrust as he bottomed out inside your dripping core. A loud moan erupted from your body as he began ruthlessly pounding into you. With every thrust, his cock felt like it was hitting your cervix as you trembled underneath him. 

You lifted your legs, wrapping them around his lower back, making his thrust that much deeper. With every scream from your lips, Shikamaru could feel himself coming toward his release. “Keep that up and I won’t last much longer. You’re so tight.” The rasp in his voice as he spoke had you melting.

“I’m so close Shika...” Your nails dug into his bag, leaving small scratch marks as you slid your hand down him. The pain made him wince a little, but he ignored it. “I’m gonna come.”

“I wanna feel you come on my cock. Do it for me, baby.” His words sent your orgasm flowed through you, shattering all your senses as you felt him reach his own. His hot seed filling you, coating your walls with a loud grunt could be heard. 

Your bodies relaxed and he collapsed on top of you. “Shit, we haven’t had a night like that in a long time.” He planted a kiss on the bottom of your jaw, watching you as you caught your breath.

You wrapped your arms around him and flipped him onto his back, climbing over his lap. Your lips met his neck as your hands unbuttoned the shirt he had still been wearing. “Who said I’m done?”


End file.
